


Cinquanta sfumature di Natale

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock si ritrova inesplicabilmente costretto a rivere lo stesso orribile e noioso giorno di Natale all'infinito, e nonostante i suoi tentativi, non trova una via d'uscita da quella situazione grottesca.<br/>Scritta per il Secret Santa del TCaTH, su prompt di Cracked Actress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinquanta sfumature di Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrackedActress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/gifts).



> Prompt 1: Sherlock e John vivono un Natale da incubo. Discussioni, assenza di latte, resti umani nel frigorifero al posto del Christmas pudding. Sempre la stessa solfa, insomma. Ma quando Sherlock, dopo aver dormito soltanto un paio d’ore come al solito, si risveglia convinto che sia il 26 Dicembre, per qualche strano motivo che non riesce a spiegarsi si ritrova a vivere di nuovo quell’unico, orrendo giorno di Natale. E lo rivive ancora, ancora e ancora in un loop estenuante, fino a quando non ha una rivelazione: forse è un’occasione per trasformare quella giornata terribile in ventiquattro ore assolutamente perfette da trascorrere insieme a John.  
> (ispirato al film Groundhog Day ma solo l’idea generale, quindi non è necessario averlo visto! Lo dico solo per dichiarare che non è farina del mio sacco XD)

Giorno 1

Erano le otto in punto stando al suo cellulare, e la giornata più deprimente dell’anno, quella in cui anche il più spietato serial killer del mondo si prendeva una pausa, non avrebbe potuto iniziare nel modo peggiore.

Sul marciapiede di Baker Street un coro di bambini intonava un canto di Natale dopo l’altro davanti ai diversi portoni e, giunto all’altezza del 221B, attaccò con O Holy night.

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

Sherlock avrebbe voluto scendere e far notare ai bambini il loro pessimo tempismo: era già la mattina del 25 e la Notte Santa si era conclusa da un pezzo, quindi che passassero a un altro pezzo del loro trito e ritrito repertorio; oh, e nel frattempo gli spiegassero anche cosa c’era di sbagliato con un mondo pieno di peccati ed errori: lui ci si guadagnava il pane con il crimine.

A dire il vero aveva già tentato un simile approccio alcuni anni prima, ma l’accompagnatore dei bambini non l’aveva presa benissimo e lui aveva finito col passare la giornata in cella, visto che John era lontano chilometri, a casa della sorella, e Mycroft, a pranzo dai loro genitori, si era rifiutato di andare a pagargli la cauzione (poi dicevano che era lui quello infantile tra loro due).

Poiché non ci teneva molto a ripetere l’esperienza, decise di ignorare i mocciosi gracchianti e intonati quanto dei pavoni in amore, si alzò, andò in bagno, accese la luce e…

… non successe nulla.

Provò con quella in corridoio e in camera sua, ma le applique a muro rimasero desolatamente spente.

Curioso.

Ricordava qualcosa di vago relativo alla corrente elettrica, ma doveva averlo cancellato, in quanto non rilevante per il lavoro.

Qualche minuto più tardi, uno “Sherlock!” ringhiato dal piano di sopra precedette dei passi pesanti lungo le scale e la comparsa di un blogger estremamente contrariato sulla soglia della cucina.

“Buongiorno John.”

“Buongiorno un cavolo: siamo senza corrente.”

“Arguta deduzione.”

Lo vide prendere tre respiri profondi, contare mentalmente fino a dieci e calmarsi. Mh. Il consiglio della terapeuta di provare con il training autogeno era stata una idea discreta.

“Sbaglio o due giorni fa ti avevo chiesto di ricaricare il contatore, prima che si esaurisse? Era già arrivato un sollecito da parte della compagnia elettrica.”

“Ah.”

Ecco cos’era che avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di fare a proposito della corrente.

“Ah nel senso di ‘ah l’ho fatto e non ho idea del perché siamo rimasti al buio’ o nel senso di ‘ah me ne sono dimenticato come mio solito’?” domandò John, con la faccia di uno che conosceva già la risposta.

“Si vede che me l’hai chiesto nel momento sbagliato ed ero impegnato a pensare ad altro” si difese Sherlock.

L’ex soldato digrignò i denti: “Per te non è mai il momento giusto per occuparti del quotidiano. Questo significa ovviamente che oltre ad essere senza luce siamo anche senza acqua calda per lavarci e, se ci va bene, riavremo la corrente domani, visto che oggi non lavora nessuno.”

“Possiamo sempre scaldare dell’acqua calda sul gas” offrì, ma John non sembrava molto entusiasta della sua proposta.

“Andiamo! Quando eri soldato avrai affrontato disagi di questo genere.”

“Sì, e sono una delle poche cose che non rimpiango delle campagne militari. Senti, lasciamo perdere - tirò un sospiro, tentando di calmarsi, scaldò dell’acqua in un pentolino per farsi il tè e del pane in cassetta in un tegame, non potendo usare il tostapane - E sarà meglio mettersi a cucinare qualcosa, perché senza corrente andrà a male tutto.”

Prima che Sherlock potesse avvisarlo, John aprì la porta del frigorifero: la prima cosa che notò fu l’assenza di latte, ma a quello ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine (anche se si domandava se Sherlock ci facesse il bagno come Cleopatra, visto che non ce n’era mai), poi però commise l’errore di alzare gli occhi sul primo ripiano, dove erano srotolati diversi metri di intestino, come un macabro festone natalizio che anche la famiglia Addams avrebbe trovato di cattivo gusto.

L’ex soldato richiuse lo sportello con tanta forza che l’elettrodomestico si spostò di qualche millimetro, incassò la testa tra le spalle e bestemmiò una incolpevole divinità. Sherlock sospettava che non fosse contrariato per i suoi stessi motivi, ossia l’alterazione delle condizioni di temperatura del suo esperimento sull’elasticità del budello.

“Voglio sapere cosa c’è nel freezer?”

“Vista la tua reazione al contenuto del frigorifero, lo sconsiglio” commentò Sherlock, impassibile.

“Cazzo Sherlock, che schifo!”

Il consulente investigativo ebbe almeno la decenza di abbassare lo sguardo.

“Non è poi così diverso dagli altri giorni” si difese.

“Sì, ma oggi è Natale e almeno un giorno all’anno vorrei trovare nel frigo quello che uno si aspetta di trovarci: pudding, budino alle fragole, tacchino arrosto, invece delle interiora di un poveretto che non trova pace nemmeno da morto.”

Sherlock evitò di dirgli che le fragole erano fuori stagione per un dolce natalizio, o che era da stupidi ritenere che il 25 dicembre fosse in qualche modo speciale: non lo era, era solo un giorno come gli altri nei 365 giorni di un anno nell’inarrestabile scorrere del tempo, ma temeva di aggravare ulteriormente l’umor nero di John.

Il dottore, comunque, non aveva finito di lamentarsi ed era andato avanti a borbottare sul fatto che si prospettasse un Natale di merda, finché non si era interrotto per starnutire.

“Ci siamo giocati anche il riscaldamento?” domandò, massaggiandosi le braccia intirizzite.

“No, quello funziona a metano, non a corrente, ed è centralizzato per tutta la casa.”

“Io però sento freddo - John allungò una mano verso il calorifero più vicino e sospirò di nuovo - infatti i termosifoni non funzionano.”

La signora Hudson stava trascorrendo il Natale dalla sorella e in casa c’erano solo loro due. Una rapida ispezione alla caldaia nello scantinato confermò che era spenta, kaput, defunta, e nemmeno le energiche manate di John la convinsero a funzionare di nuovo.

“Se la apriamo possiamo capire perché non funziona” azzardò Sherlock, ma John scosse la testa: “Non ti azzardare: né tu né io siamo dei tecnici, adesso telefono all’assistenza e vediamo se c’è qualcuno.”

“Il 25 dicembre?”

“Tentar non nuoce” rispose John, e salì al piano di sopra, perché la ricezione lì in cantina era pessima.

Mentre il blogger restava invano ad ascoltare la musichetta di attesa dell’assistenza, Sherlock fece ovviamente di testa sua e smontò la caldaia nel tentativo di capire cosa non funzionasse, ma alla fine si arrese, dato che quel groviglio di cavi e tubi non aveva alcun senso per lui e che nel suo Mind Palace il cassetto dedicato alla riparazione degli elettrodomestici era vuoto, quindi lasciò i pezzi sparpagliati sul pavimento e gettò a terra la chiave inglese.

John ridiscese le scale, contemplò un istante il suo bel lavoro e si afferrò la base del naso.

“Quale parte di ‘non ti azzardare’ non ti era chiara?”

“Tentar non nuoce” gli fece eco Sherlock.

“Sai, vero, che quello che hai appena fatto annulla la garanzia sulla caldaia?”

No, perché mai avrebbe dovuto tenere a mente una notizia del genere?

“Guarda, non mi interessa, non voglio nemmeno arrabbiarmi, ma a questo giro la paghi tu la riparazione” sentenziò il dottore; tornarono nel loro appartamento, John indossò il maglione più pesante che aveva e si rannicchiò in poltrona a leggere il giornale, avvolto nel plaid, ma non riusciva a scacciare il freddo. Strappò le pagine della pubblicità e della cronaca politica, le arrotolò e le sistemò nel camino, coprendole con alcuni ceppi.

“Se teniamo chiusa la porta d’ingresso e quella scorrevole della cucina, almeno questa stanza resterà un po’ più calda” disse John, armeggiando con accendifuoco e fiammiferi.

Accendifuoco…

C’era qualcosa che Sherlock doveva ricordarsi a proposito dell’accelerante, qualcosa di non dissimile dalla bolletta elettrica.

Solo che questo era più importante.

Perché?

Rivisitò mentalmente tutti gli esperimenti che aveva svolto negli ultimi quattro mesi, fino a individuarne uno che aveva richiesto l’uso di benzina. Ne era avanzata un po’ e non sapeva dove metterla, quindi aveva gettato nel lavandino l’accendifuoco liquido e aveva riempito il flacone con la benzina.

E la benzina era assai più volatile ed instabile del comune accelerante per legna e barbecue.

Quando finalmente aprì bocca per urlare a John di fare attenzione, era ormai troppo tardi: il dottore aveva cosparso la legna con abbondante liquido infiammabile e acceso un fiammifero che aveva gettato nel camino.

Grazie al cielo il ritorno di fiamma fu abbastanza contenuto da non provocare una esplosione, ma comunque sufficiente da incendiare i vapori di benzina e far prendere fuoco alla manica del maglione di John, il quale dimostrò una prontezza di riflessi notevoli, gettandosi a terra per soffocare le fiamme prima che raggiungessero la pelle.

Sherlock era accorso per trascinarlo lontano dal camino, ancora a piedi nudi, ,a non si era accorto di alcune palline di vetro cadute dal piccolo albero di Natale dietro la sua poltrona, e finì per calpestarle, ferendosi le piante dei piedi in modo piuttosto serio, anche se in quel momento non ci fece affatto caso, troppo preoccupato per il suo amico.

John si rialzò, si controllò il braccio e puntò l’indice della mano sinistra verso Sherlock: “Non una parola Sherlock, non un fiato.”

Dopodiché sparì in bagno sbattendo la porta e lasciandolo da solo in mezzo al salotto, con l’odore di lana e benzina bruciata che ristagnava nell’aria ed i piedi che sanguinavano sul vecchio tappeto.

Il dottore tornò una decina di minuti più tardi, senza maglione, ma con i capelli leggermente umidi (doveva essersi spruzzato acqua fredda sul viso per calmarsi), lo spinse con una mano sino a forzarlo a sedersi in poltrona e gli ripulì i piedi dalle schegge, incerottandoli ed avvolgendoli nelle garze sterili, infine gli praticò il richiamo dell’antitetanica, il tutto senza dire nulla, le labbra strette in una sottile linea scontenta.

“Potremo andare a pranzo fuori” offrì Sherlock a mo’ di scuse.

“Nelle tue condizioni ti proibisco di camminare per almeno tre giorni, e poi dove cacchio andiamo? Oggi tutti i ristoranti sono chiusi, compresi i McDonald’s! Non possiamo nemmeno ordinare un take away - ringhiò John, chiudendo con forza la cassetta del pronto soccorso - Che Natale di merda!” ribadì.

Alla fine si dovettero accontentare di tè con un po’ di pane e marmellata e il fondo di una confezione di Digestive e trascorsero il pomeriggio senza scambiarsi una parola, John seduto in poltrona a sfogliare svogliatamente qualche sito su Internet, davanti al fuoco finalmente sotto controllo, e Sherlock disteso sul divano a lamentarsi del dolore ai piedi e a inveire contro quella giornata piatta, insulsa e noiosa e sullo spreco di tempo mentre le sue cellule cerebrali morivano d’inedia una dopo l’altra.

“Non accorrerebbe un poliziotto nemmeno se mi mettessi a sparare in aria con la pistola.”

“Non ti lascerò provare comunque” lo avvertì John, e quando Sherlock si rannicchiò girato su un fianco sospirando infelice, il blogger lo coprì con il plaid che normalmente stava sulla sua vecchia poltrona.

“Se proprio non vuoi venire vicino al camino, evita almeno di prendere freddo, o i prossimi giorni saranno un incubo ancor peggiore di questo.”

Verso sera, e un improponibile numero di tazze di tè caldo più tardi, una risatina sarcastica da parte di John gli fece sollevare la testa dai cuscini e ruotarla nella sua direzione.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Alla fine non abbiamo nemmeno aperto i regali” disse John, prendendo due pacchetti da sotto l’albero.

Sherlock si tirò a sedere e John gli depositò in grembo il suo pacchetto: “Auguri, per quanto possa valere.”

Gli aveva regalato una bellissima camicia in seta bianca (con i bottoni e non coi gemelli), che Sherlock adagiò sullo schienale del divano per ammirarla meglio, mentre alle sue spalle John scartava il suo: lui aveva optato per un manuale di scrittura creativa (visto che spesso, parlando con Lestrade, John aveva espresso il desiderio di migliorare lo stile dei post del suo blog) ed un maglione di Missoni, in una di quelle fantasie che Sherlock considerava un pugno in un occhio, ma che a John piacevano tanto.

“Grazie. Accidenti, ti sarà costato un sacco di soldi!”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle: “I soldi dei clienti vanno pur spesi in qualche modo.”

“E guarda caso, ne avevo proprio bisogno” scherzò il blogger alludendo al maglione incenerito di quella mattina, ma dopo un po’ gli diede la buonanotte e salì in camera sua: era stanco, infreddolito ed affamato e desideroso solo di dimenticare quella giornata.

Come dargli torto?

Era stato seriamente un Natale di merda e anche lui non vedeva l’ora di andare a dormire: per fortuna il 25 dicembre era ormai agli sgoccioli e potevano lasciarselo entrambi alle spalle.

L’indomani avrebbero chiamato la compagnia elettrica e il tecnico della caldaia e, se fosse stato molto fortunato, ci sarebbe stato un bel duplice omicidio ad attenderlo.

 

Giorno 2

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

Quei dannati ragazzini non pensavano certo di riproporre il loro squallido repertorio di canzoni natalizie fino alla riapertura delle scuole, vero?

Ormai era il 26 dicembre, Natale era alle spalle, fortunatamente archiviato fino all’anno successivo, non aveva alcun senso continuare a cantare.

_“Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!”_

No, tutto ciò che Sherlock sentiva era un miscuglio di vocette stonate e dissonanti, che avrebbe fatto smettere al più presto.

Posò cautamente i piedi sul pavimento, memore delle ferite e…

“Cosa?” sussurrò a mezza voce, incredulo: le fasciature fatte da John il giorno prima non c’erano più; sollevò coperte e lenzuolo per controllare se, dimenandosi nel sonno, se le fosse sfilate, ma le garze non erano nemmeno lì. E oltretutto non sentiva alcun dolore sotto la pianta dei piedi.

Ne sollevò uno, girandosi in direzione della finestra, e tastò la pelle: era perfettamente intatta, senza alcun segno né cicatrice.

Come accidenti era possibile?

Perso nella sua mente alla frenetica ricerca di una spiegazione razionale, non udì quasi le grida di John dal piano superiore, né i passi lungo le scale. Due colpi secchi sulla porta precedettero l’ingresso di John nella sua stanza.

Sherlock sollevò il piede nella sua direzione per fargli vedere la bizzarra e inspiegabile guarigione, quando l’ex soldato tuonò: “Siamo senza corrente.”

Sherlock si accigliò: “Sì, lo siamo da ieri.”

“Sbaglio o due giorni fa ti avevo chiesto di ricaricare il contatore, prima che si esaurisse? Era già arrivato… - John interruppe la sua filippica e lo guardò come se fosse fuori di senno - Sei caduto e hai battuto la testa stanotte?”

“Curioso, stavo per farti la stessa domanda.”

“Sherlock, ieri la luce c’era.”

“No! John, ora inizi a preoccuparmi.” Sherlock si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò.

“Anche tu, sai? - rispose John incrociando le braccia al petto - Comunque è una bella seccatura, visto che oggi è Natale e alla compagnia elettrica non lavorerà nessuno.”

“John - scandì adagio Sherlock mordicchiandosi le labbra - Natale era ieri, oggi è il 26 dicembre.” Il vuoto di memoria dell’amico iniziava a farlo stare in ansia per davvero.

“Oh, ho capito - al contrario, l’espressione del blogger si rilassò - è solo una di quelle cose che ti succedono ogni tanto quando ti chiudi nei meandri della tua mente: non solo perdi ore e giorni realmente trascorsi, ma ti porti anche avanti sul calendario.”

“Io non ho fatto nulla del genere - insisté il detective - e ti ripeto che oggi è il 26.”

John afferrò il cellulare di Sherlock dal comodino e glielo mise sotto il naso: 8.30 a.m. del 25 dicembre.

Sherlock pensò a un gigantesco scherzo architettato ai suoi danni da John, Lestrade e probabilmente anche da Mycroft (ci voleva una figura di una certa autorità per far tornare i bambini a cantare in strada), ma scartò in fretta la teoria: insomma, a quale scopo l’avrebbero fatto? Non era per nulla divertente.

E poi no… John non era un attore così bravo, se ne sarebbe accorto se avesse recitato una parte, invece il medico militare era assolutamente spontaneo e genuino nelle sue reazioni, quasi che davvero fosse convinto che fosse ancora il giorno di Natale, come indicato dal display dello smartphone.

Tuttavia ciò era impossibile, vero?

Si collegò a Internet e saltò da un sito di informazione all’altro: ovunque era riportata la stramaledetta ed impossibile data del 25 dicembre.

E nemmeno Mycroft aveva tanto potere da organizzare una burla così colossale.

O meglio, ce l’aveva anche, ma non avrebbe mai sprecato le energie per mettere in piedi una farsa priva di senso.

Nel frattempo udì lo sportello del frigorifero richiudersi con violenza e le bestemmie di John riecheggiare per tutta casa, come se non avesse mai visto prima le interiora chiuse nell’elettrodomestico.

“Non aprire il freezer” gli ricordò il detective in tono piatto, ancora seduto sul letto (non era del tutto sicuro che le gambe lo avrebbero retto).

“Cazzo Sherlock, che schifo! - gridò John dal corridoio prima di starnutire rumorosamente - Cos’è, ci siamo giocati anche il riscaldamento? Merda! I caloriferi sono ghiacciati!”

“Il riscaldamento si è rotto” commentò distrattamente Sherlock.

John ricomparve sulla soglia della sua camera con l’aria di un uomo che sta lottando per tenere sotto controllo la frustrazione: “Forse è il caso di scendere e dare un’occhiata alla caldaia.”

Il consulente investigativo scosse la testa: “Inutile: prenderla a manate non servirà a farla ripartire e io non so come aggiustarla.”

“Non avevo intenzione di prenderla a pugni - borbottò John grattandosi la nuca, ma sul suo viso aleggiava un mezzo sorrisetto che raccontava il contrario - né di permetterti di smontarla, altrimenti…”

“Sì, lo so, invalidiamo la garanzia”

“Esatto. Ad ogni modo voglio provare a farla ripartire.”

“Tentar non nuoce” mormorò Sherlock, ripetendo le parole del giorno prima e John annuì: “Precisamente.”

Stava davvero rivivendo la stessa giornata? Lo stesso orribile giorno di Natale senza luce né riscaldamento, con il frigorifero vuoto, negozi e supermercati chiusi e nessun crimine all’orizzonte?

Si pizzicò con forza l’avambraccio: no, purtroppo non stava sognando, eppure la homepage del sito della BBC News gli comunicava la più improbabile delle notizie: era ancora il 25 dicembre.

John tornò in casa e gli annunciò che aveva ragione, la caldaia era morta.

“Pensi di uscire dalla tua camera prima o poi?”

“Non lo so.”

“Fa’ come vuoi” rispose il dottore, lasciandolo lì con le sue troppe domande e nemmeno la parvenza di una risposta nella testa. Lo riscosse solo il grido del dottore proveniente dal salotto: si era di nuovo dimenticato di dirgli della benzina nel flaconcino dell’accendifuoco.

Corse di là per aiutarlo e ancora una volta si dimenticò delle palline di Natale abbandonate a terra.

“Che Natale di merda!” sbottò John finito di medicarlo, quando si rese conto che avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi di un misero pasto a base di tè e biscotti.

“Sono completamente d’accordo con te.”

Il resto della giornata Sherlock lo trascorse quasi in uno stato di trance, osservando John compiere gli esatti gesti del giorno prima: preparare una tazza di tè dopo l’altra, sedersi in poltrona, allungare le gambe davanti a sé, ridere di qualche stupido video su Youtube, coprirlo con il suo plaid per non fargli prendere freddo.

A sera si scambiarono i regali e Sherlock si ricordò di mostrarsi sorpreso e felice per il suo regalo, perché a John faceva piacere (no, sul serio: la camicia gli piaceva molto, ma sapeva già com’era fatta), ricambiò il suo “buonanotte” e restò seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano a fissare il vuoto.

 

Giorno 3

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

No. Nononono.

Non era possibile.

Si sedette sul letto, iperventilando.

Va bene, niente panico.

Niente.

Panico.

Doveva esserci per forza una spiegazione razionale a quanto stava succedendo.

Ma il displaly del suo cellulare diceva ancora che era il 25 dicembre, e poco dopo John scese dalla sua camera, lamentandosi per la corrente staccata, l’acqua fredda, le viscere nel frigorifero, il riscaldamento rotto e, poco dopo, per aver rischiato di ustionarsi il braccio armeggiando con la legna nel camino.

Se non altro questa volta Sherlock si ricordò di calciare via le palline di vetro prima di chinarsi per aiutare John a rialzarsi da terra.

Ma nel complesso restò lo stesso una giornata di merda, e ancora una volta restò a fissare il vuoto, come instupidito, annuendo distrattamente quando John gli domandò se si sentisse bene.

 

Giorno 4

Ecco la soluzione: sarebbe restato sveglio tutta la notte.

Se fosse riuscito a cogliere il momento di transizione in cui il tempo si riavvolgeva su se stesso invece di andare avanti, avrebbe potuto capire il perché e porre un freno a quella follia. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto, un blocco per gli appunti in bilico su una gamba e gli occhi fissi sul display del cellulare: 11.59 p.m.

Doveva solo attendere e osservare cosa succedeva.

 

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

Sherlock era sotto le coperte, il blocco per gli appunti era scomparso. Si era addormentato, erano le otto di mattina ed era ancora il 25 dicembre.

 

Giorno 5

Ancora!

Non poteva permettersi di chiudere gli occhi.

Doveva capire, doveva assolutamente capire cosa succedeva a mezzanotte.

 

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

...

Maledizione.

 

Giorno 6

Per qualche oscura ragione gli era impossibile tenere gli occhi aperti oltre la fine della giornata di Natale: poteva caricarsi di caffeina e bibite energetiche fino ad avere più taurina che globuli rossi nel sangue e il cuore che galoppava a mille, ma inevitabilmente, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, i suoi occhi si chiudevano per riaprirsi il giorno successivo alle otto di mattina, sempre nella stessa posizione, sdraiato su un fianco, leggermente piegato, senza nessun effetto collaterale dato dai troppi Red Bull.

Ed era ancora un dannatissimo 25 dicembre.

 

Giorno 8

“E’ un modo per indurmi a essere credente? Una punizione perché non sono mai entrato nello spirito natalizio? Lasciatelo dire: non funziona: non credo in te più di quanto ci credessi ieri… o dovrei dire otto giorni fa. Che senso ha dare agli uomini il libero arbitrio, se poi ogni cosa che facciamo per te è sbagliata e va punita?”

La domanda di Sherlock riecheggiò nella chiesa deserta e si spense, ma nessuna risposta venne dal crocifisso che stava fissando con aria truce.

Purtroppo per lui, il sagrestano, che stava riassettando la canonica dopo la funzione religiosa, si allarmò parecchio per quell’uomo solitario che sbraitava cose al limite della bestemmia al centro della navata principale e chiamò il Centro di salute mentale più vicino, che lo caricò in ambulanza senza troppe cerimonie.

Ascoltato il suo racconto, gli psichiatri sembravano orientati a tenerlo chiuso lì dentro per molto, molto tempo e Sherlock scoppiò a ridere al pensiero che li avrebbe fregati tutti e che in meno di otto ore sarebbe tornato a casa sua, pronto a ricominciare un altro infernale giorno di Natale.

Peccato solo che nessuno se ne sarebbe ricordato: sarebbe stato un bello smacco per tutti quei dottori.

 

Giorno 9

Rivolgersi al fratello maggiore era davvero l’ultima cosa che desiderava, ma da solo non stava approdando a nulla e stava esaurendo le idee. Mycroft si vantava di essere il più intelligente di tutti, più arguto persino di lui, perciò doveva conoscere la via d’uscita da quel delirio.

Purtroppo per lui il fratello non reagì in modo molto diverso dal sagrestano del giorno prima: lo ascoltò con calma, un’espressione impassibile sul volto, poi lo chiuse a chiave nel suo studio e chiamò un’ambulanza perché lo portasse nel reparto psichiatrico del miglior ospedale della città per i dovuti accertamenti.

Una volta lì, incurante dei sui insulti, gli comunicò attraverso l’interfono della sua stanzetta imbottita che si sarebbe preso cura di lui.

Che spreco di tempo era stato rivolgersi a Mycroft!

 

Giorno 10

Invece John reagì con una espressione addolorata e triste quando Sherlock lo fece accomodare sul divano accanto a lui e gli raccontò l’incubo che stava vivendo da dieci giorni.

Aveva pensato che forse il suo conduttore di luce lo avrebbe messo sulla strada giusta, magari con una semplice parola o una osservazione banale che gli era sfuggita, come era solito fare.

Invece John strinse le labbra e sembrò sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Pensavo che avessi smesso di drogarti una volta per tutte. Avevi promesso...” sussurrò in tono lugubre, prima di alzarsi e tornare nella sua stanza, dalla quale comunque chiamò Mycroft, che lo fece prelevare e portare in ospedale.

Fece giurare al fratello che avrebbe comunicato gli esiti dei suoi esami di sangue e urine a John immediatamente, a qualunque ora e, per lo meno, a mezzanotte meno un quarto, riuscì a far sapere al suo blogger di essere pulito e di non aver assunto alcuna droga; John si scusò per la mancanza di fiducia con voce mortificata e Sherlock gli disse che non c’era alcun problema, ma comunque giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe più parlato con nessuno di quello che gli stava succedendo perché (e in fondo lo sapeva) la sua storia era troppo incredibile perché qualcuno gli credesse; inoltre non voleva più vedere John rattristarsi così a causa sua.

 

Giorno 12

Forse era già morto e quello era il suo inferno.

Certo, quale punizione peggiore per una mente iperattiva come la sua che fargli rivivere all’infinito lo stesso giorno? E non un giorno qualsiasi, bensì quello più tedioso dell’anno, durante il quale non succedeva nulla, non c’erano crimini da risolvere né nemesi da combattere e poteva solo restare raggomitolato in poltrona a d ascoltare le sue cellule cerebrali morire una dopo l’altra con un grido di agonia.

Oppure gli era accaduto qualcosa e in realtà era in coma in un letto d’ospedale e la vita attorno a lui proseguiva come sempre. Si concentrò cercando di ricordare se nei giorni precedenti al Natale lui e John avessero avuto qualche caso pericoloso in cui fosse restato ferito, se avesse mangiato qualcosa di diverso dal solito e che poteva essere avvelenato, frugò in ogni angolo della sua mente alla ricerca del più microscopico indizio, ma purtroppo non c’era nulla: tutta la settimana era stata molto tranquilla, nessun sicario aveva attentato alle loro vite e non aveva mangiato nulla di particolare.

Inoltre quello non aveva affatto l’aspetto di un sogno o di un coma, anche perché riusciva a leggere senza alcun problema libri e giornali e non c’era alcun elemento surreale o fisicamente non possibile durante la giornata, contrariamente a quanto succedeva nei sogni. Era tutto estremamente vero, vivido, palpabile.

Era la realtà.

Solo incantata su se stessa come un disco rotto.

 

Giorno 16

Sherlock sedeva sul tetto del 221B fumando una sigaretta dopo l’altra (e dopo aver litigato ferocemente con John a causa di questo).

Guardò in basso verso il marciapiede, come aveva fatto qualche anno prima su un altro tetto.

Non che non avesse pensato al suicidio.

Ci pensava fin dal terzo giorno.

In fondo sarebbe stata la decisione più ponderata e razionale: nessuno attorno a lui (e probabilmente in tutto il resto del mondo) si era accorto che il tempo si era incantato in un loop che continuava a ripetersi, nessuno tranne lui. Quindi era lui la chiave di tutto, la X di quella equazione: venendo a mancare lui, era logico supporre che il tempo riprendesse a scorrere come prima, almeno in teoria.

Sì, perché purtroppo non aveva alcun dato per supportare la sua ipotesi: il giorno prima aveva passato tutto il tempo a sua disposizione a scandagliare nei meandri di Internet alla ricerca di testimonianze di casi simili al suo, in qualunque lingua conosciuta, ma non aveva trovato nulla, assolutamente nulla, se non bizzarre e fantasiose teorie complottistiche che coinvolgevano gli alieni e non avevano alcun fondamento di verità.

Quindi, l’unico modo di sapere cosa sarebbe successo con la sua morte, era morire, senza tuttavia avere alcuna certezza di cosa sarebbe accaduto in seguito: avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi il 26 dicembre (magari senza alcuna memoria di quanto era accaduto), oppure avrebbe potuto morire e basta ed il mondo sarebbe andato avanti senza di lui. Era una possibilità più che concreta.

Non era questa prospettiva a spaventarlo e a frenarlo, perché dopo dodici giorni tutti uguali, il suo limite di sopportazione era stato ampiamente valicato e la morte gli faceva meno paura del dover proseguire quel ciclo all’infinito, ma era l’idea di come John avrebbe reagito alla sua morte, se questa volta fosse stata definitiva.

Ricordava fin troppo bene la voce disperata del suo unico amico sul marciapiede del Barts, le lacrime a stento trattenute, la dolcezza con cui gli aveva tenuto il polso tra le dita alla ricerca di un battito cardiaco, e mai per nulla al mondo gli avrebbe causato di nuovo un dolore del genere, nemmeno se fosse stata la sua unica alternativa.

John era sacro.

Aveva giurato che per lui ci sarebbe stato sempre e quell’unico voto pronunciato in vita sua Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai infranto.

 

Giorno 20

Per questo motivo aveva finora scartato l’idea del suicidio, tuttavia Sherlock scoprì lo stesso, e per puro caso, che nemmeno la morte era in grado di rompere quel circolo vizioso di giorni di Natale ripetuti all’infinito.

Non era di umore particolarmente terribile quel giorno: si era alzato subito, aveva indossato la camicia bianca che John gli aveva regalato ed era uscito (dopo aver lasciato un messaggio per il suo blogger ricordandogli di non aprire il frigorifero e di accendere il fuoco con cautela) e si era allungato fino al parco vicino a casa, silenzioso e deserto.

Seduto su una panchina si era nuovamente lambiccato il cervello alla ricerca di una via d’uscita da quella situazione surreale, quando era stato superato di corsa da un ragazzetto dall’aria sospetta, che continuava a lanciare occhiate furtive alle sue spalle: teneva le braccia incrociate sullo stomaco come se gli dolesse, ma era chiaro che stava nascondendo qualcosa lì sotto, probabilmente una borsa appena scippata a una incauta vecchietta.

Un crimine che a malapena raggiungeva l’uno, ma nella calma piatta del ventesimo giorno di Natale consecutivo era meglio che niente. Svogliato, si alzò dalla panchina, trotterellò dietro al criminale da quattro soldi e gli picchiettò due dita sulla spalla destra.

“Non farmi perdere più tempo del dovuto e restituisci-”

Non aveva dedotto per tempo che il giovane criminale in erba era già stato arrestato in passato, ora si trovava in prova presso i servizi sociali con pena sospesa, e che quindi un nuovo reato avrebbe significato per lui molti più anni di carcere, né aveva previsto una reazione così furibonda e rapida da parte sua.

Il giovane lasciò cadere a terra la borsa vecchio stile (di una vecchietta, almeno su quello aveva ragione) ed estrasse fulmineo un coltello a serramanico da sotto al giubbotto. Alla fine Sherlock si accasciò a terra senza un suono, trafitto all’addome da una decina di velocissime coltellate, e si spense sul vialetto freddo e sporco, con solo il tempo di pensare che era un peccato che il regalo di John si fosse rovinato così.

Il ventunesimo giorno si svegliò al suono della ormai nauseabonda O Holy Night: stava bene, non aveva nessun dolore né cicatrici, come già successo per le ferite sotto ai piedi, e ne fu sollevato e svilito allo stesso tempo.

Sollevato perché non era morto in modo stupido e imbarazzante (e aveva evitato di far soffrire John senza motivo), depresso oltre ogni dire perché se nemmeno la morte era in grado di porre fine a quel giorno che si ripeteva all’infinito, cos’altro poteva?

Nulla, nulla, non c’era via d’uscita.

Restò a letto tutto il giorno, sordo all’amico che veniva a bussare di quando in quando alla porta della sua camera domandandogli ancora una volta se stesse bene e se avesse bisogno di qualcosa.

 

Giorno 22

Atterrò il criminale a Regent’s Park ancor prima che gli passasse davanti, rompendogli il naso con un pugno con immensa soddisfazione, e frantumandogli le dita della mano prima che avesse modo di prendere il coltello.

“Questo è per la camicia di John” gli fece sapere prima di recuperare la borsa rubata e chiamare la polizia.

 

Giorno 25

_"O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining..."_

Napalm? Sarin? Ricina? Antrace?

Doveva esserci un modo rapido ed indolore per far zittire quei bambini.

Restò steso sul letto a elaborare formule chimiche nel suo Mind Palace così a lungo, che John fece in tempo ad alzarsi, imprecare contro la corrente staccata e bruciarsi la manica del maglione con la benzina nel tentativo di accendere il camino.

Nemmeno quel giorno lasciò il letto.

 

Giorno 32

Nota per se stesso: la prossima volta che lui e John si mettevano in mente di preparare lo zabaione, dovevano prima assicurarsi che le uova fossero ancora commestibili: passare la giornata di Natale al pronto soccorso del Barts con i sintomi della salmonella era lo scenario meno piacevole possibile, ancor meno di marcire di noia nel suo letto.

 

Giorno 34

Si suicidò con una overdose di eroina sotto a un ponte dell’autostrada.

 

Giorno 35

Si suicidò sparandosi in bocca in una galleria abbandonata della metropolitana.

 

Giorno 36

Si suicidò lasciandosi annegare nel Tamigi con una pietra al collo

Demodé, ma ancora estremamente efficace.

 

Giorno 37

Va bene, va bene, va bene, erano stati momenti bui, ma ora gli era passata, si era sfogato. E si complimentò con se stesso per essere sempre stato attento ad ammazzarsi lontano da casa, in modo che nessuno (John) si accorgesse della sua scomparsa entro le ventiquattro ore.

Non era più vicino a una soluzione del suo problema, comunque.

 

Giorno 47

Si chiese se un giorno lontano avrebbe fatto l’abitudine a tutto quello: _niente corrente elettrica niente acqua calda O Holy Night lavarsi viso e denti con acqua gelida O Holy Night John che bestemmia davanti al frigo riscaldamento rotto_ , se si sarebbe mai rassegnato ad una vita eterna così: _ristoranti chiusi niente di commestibile in casa O Holy Night benzina nell’accendifuoco palline di vetro per terra solo un borseggio da quattro soldi come crimine da risolvere la fottutissima O Holy Night._

Uscì di casa correndo mentre John era in cantina a controllare la caldaia, senza documenti, ancora in vestaglia, superò rari passanti ignorando le loro occhiate perplesse e, giunto su un’arteria di grande traffico, si gettò sotto un tir.

 

Giorno 48

Era calmo.

No, sul serio: era calmo.

E sul finire del giorno gli parve di scorgere una scintilla nel buio in cui era precipitata la sua vita, l’inizio di una idea che poteva migliorare le cose, visto che cambiarle era impossibile.

Cosa?

 

Giorno 49

Cosa?

Cosa?

Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l’abitudine.

Seduto in poltrona, con le mani giunte sotto al mento, cercava di afferrare quel labile indizio, mentre John sistemava i fogli di giornale nel camino per accendere il fuoco.

“Il flacone dell’accendifuoco contiene benzina: stai attento” gli disse in automatico, senza nemmeno doverci pensare.

“Come… ma perché?” domandò John, allibito.

“Esperimento.”

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Grazie per avermi avvisato ed evitato un’ustione.”

John non poteva saperlo, ma purtroppo era accaduto più spesso di quanto gli facesse piacere ricordare.

E d’improvviso eccola l’illuminazione: lui ormai conosceva quella situazione a memoria e, per quanto fosse tediosa, aveva imparato a prevenire gli aspetti più seccanti (non calpestava più le decorazioni in vetro, non si faceva accoltellare dal teppistello al parco, a volte si ficcava i tappi nelle orecchie, si copriva la testa con il cuscino e non sentiva più O Holy Night), ma per John, che a mezzanotte dimenticava ogni cosa, quella giornata restava orrenda esattamente come la prima volta: lui almeno poteva permettersi delle variazioni e se proprio non ce la faceva, poneva fine alla giornata prima del tempo, ma da quarantanove giorni John continuava a vivere lo stesso Natale di merda. A volte lui non era di alcuna compagnia, trincerato nel suo silenzio depresso, a volte non c’era nemmeno, e sicuramente non era così che John desiderava trascorrere quel giorno; gliel’aveva detto fin dalla prima volta: almeno il 25 dicembre gli avrebbe fatto piacere trascorrerlo serenamente con pudding, dolce e tacchino.

E, nonostante tutto, in quel mese e mezzo abbondante di inferno, John non aveva mai litigato seriamente con lui: sì, se l’era presa per la luce staccata e aveva brontolato per le viscere nel frigorifero, ma quello era del tutto comprensibile, e comunque, al di là di qualche innocuo rimbrotto, aveva sempre evitato lo scontro ed il litigio furibondo: sospirava, contava fino a dieci, si calmava e non iniziava a discutere; quando lui aveva il broncio e si chiudeva in camera, John andava sempre a chiedergli se stesse bene, se volesse una tazza di tè e si prendeva cura di lui nonostante tutto.

Perché era Natale e per John questo significava qualcosa, perché avrebbe dovuto essere una giornata di festa e di allegria e, nei limiti del possibile, John desiderava che non fosse un disastro totale, si sforzava di non litigare con lui e peggiorare le cose, dimostrandosi, ancora una volta, migliore di lui.

Sherlock si vergognò: talmente preso a rimuginare sulla sua situazione, sulla sua noia e sul suo malumore, non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto fosse pesante e disagevole tutto quello per John.

Aveva finito per perdere di vista la persona più importante della sua vita.

Ma non doveva essere per forza sempre così: la giornata poteva essere diversa, lui poteva fare in modo di non fargli pesare i disagi che avevano in casa, poteva trasformare quel Natale di merda in una bella giornata per John. Particolare, sì, non proprio ortodossa, certo, ma poteva essere piacevole lo stesso.

E d’improvviso, l’idea di essere intrappolato per sempre in quel loop, gli apparve meno terribile: le circostanze avrebbero potuto essere ben peggiori, avrebbe potuto rivivere all’infinito la morte di Redbeard, o una giornata qualunque con Mycroft o a teatro con i suoi genitori, o un giorno della sua missione in Serbia o la solitudine del Tibet, invece gli era toccata una normalissima giornata con John, l’unica persona a cui teneva e di cui desiderava la compagnia.

Solo ora capiva quanto fosse stato fortunato nella sfortuna che gli era capitata.

Quando tornò al presente erano trascorse diverse ore ed era quasi sera: John lo aveva coperto con il plaid perché non congelasse, come sempre.

Il medico alzò gli occhi dal computer e sorrise: “Vuoi una tazza di tè?”

“Sì, grazie.”

Quando tornò dalla cucina, Sherlock gli porse il suo regalo.

“Oh, con tutto quello che è successo oggi me ne ero completamente dimenticato - John scartò il pacco e i suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente per la sorpresa - Sherlock, è un maglione firmato, ti sarà costato un sacco di soldi… non dovevi…”

“Invece sì - lo interruppe lui - John, mi dispiace che questa giornata sia stata così orribile, ma ti prometto che domani sarà migliore.”

L’espressione del suo blogger si addolcì: “Non posso dire che sia stato il mio Natale ideale perché sarebbe una bugia, ma qualche anno fa… be’, ne ho vissuti due ben peggiori.”

Qualche anno fa?

Oh, ma certo: quando lo credeva morto.

“John, io…”

“Va tutto bene, Sherlock - lo rassicurò - Buon Natale.”

“Anche a te. E ti prometto che domani sarà indimenticabile.”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

Sherlock si chiuse in camera e si concentrò: non aveva molto tempo per pianificare il tutto.

 

Giorno 50

Sherlock balzò in piedi alle prime parole di O Holy Night e si vestì in fretta e furia: aveva meno di venti minuti prima che John scendesse dalla sua camera. Prese il regalo per John e lo chiuse in una piccola cassaforte a muro nascosta dietro a un quadro che avevano installato qualche mese prima (proprio su insistenza del dottore, che non si fidava a lasciare gli assegni dei clienti in giro per casa), indossò la camicia che gli aveva regalato il suo blogger e gli scrisse velocemente un biglietto.

_“Siamo senza luce e riscaldamento. Non aprire il frigorifero. Attento se decidi di accendere il camino perché l’accendifuoco contiene benzina._

_Grazie per il tuo regalo, lo adoro. Ma se vuoi il tuo, dovrai guadagnartelo. Inizia a raggiungermi qui:”_

Il resto del messaggio era cifrato con un codice militare, un cifrario monoalfabetico non troppo complesso, che John, con la sua esperienza di soldato, non avrebbe impiegato molto a risolvere.

Poi uscì di casa attento a non fare rumore e corse verso il solito parco, dove, le diverse volte che ci era stato, aveva notato un taxi solitario che sperava di raccogliere qualche turista anche in quel giorno di fiacca, e nel mentre mandò messaggi ad alcuni componenti della sua rete di informatori sparsi per la città, promettendogli una ricompensa se l’avessero aiutato.

Aveva dato indicazioni cifrate a John di raggiungerlo al laboratorio del Barts dove si erano incontrati la prima volta: ovviamente era chiuso per le festività, ma Molly gli aveva dato una copia delle chiavi. Mentre aspettava, Sherlock finì di dare istruzioni ai suoi complici e preparò due tazze di caffè bollente con la macchinetta a disposizione dei tecnici di laboratorio. I suoi calcoli si rivelarono esatti e, dopo cinque minuti, John aprì la porta del locale.

Aveva un’aria rilassata e divertita e non sembrava essersela presa troppo per i disguidi che c’erano a casa.

Perfetto.

Accettò il caffè con uno sguardo di gratitudine e ne bevve un lungo sorso, scaldandosi le dita attorno alla tazza.

“Grazie, ci voleva proprio.”

“Di nulla. Buon Natale, John.”

“Anche a te - lo sguardo di John scese sul suo petto - Ti sta molto bene la camicia” osservò schiarendosi la gola.

“Sì, mi piace molto.” Forse era leggermente stretta, ma a lui piacevano così.

“A questo punto la tradizione imporrebbe che tu mi dessi il tuo regalo, ma mi sembra di aver capito che hai in mente altro. Posso sapere cosa sta succedendo?”

“Come ti ho scritto nel biglietto, ho nascosto il mio regalo per te e per trovarlo dovrai seguire degli indizi che ho disseminato in giro per la città.”

“Come una specie di caccia al tesoro?”

“O una indagine, se preferisci. Ad ogni modo oggi sarai tu il detective e io il tuo assistente.”

John era sorpreso, e in modo molto positivo: non si sarebbe mai aspettato che a Sherlock venisse in mente di organizzare qualcosa del genere per lui, ma ne fu quasi lusingato.

“Va bene, perché no? Sarà divertente. Da dove comincio?”

“Da qui.”

Sherlock aveva scritto alcune formule chimiche da completare su una lavagna: il risultato di ciascuna formula era un elemento della tavola periodica; John studiò i nomi degli elementi chimici e tentennò un attimo, cercando l’indizio nascosto nei simboli ed alla fine lo scovò nel loro numero atomico: trascrisse tutte le cifre una di seguito all’altra e tentò di dargli un significato.

“Sono coordinate geografiche?”

“Esatto - Sherlock gli porse il cellulare - vogliamo vedere dove ci portano?”

“Volentieri.”

Conosceva quel posto: lui e Sherlock c’erano già stati quando indagavano sugli artisti circensi cinesi, era il tunnel dove si ritrovavano i writers del quartiere. Quel giorno non c’era nessuno e questo gli diede tempo di guardarsi intorno in tutta calma: spostò con il piede qualche cumulo di sporcizia, sbirciò dentro ad un tombino e lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa in direzione di Sherlock, domandando in silenzio un piccolo suggerimento, ma Sherlock si limitò a rispondergli che poteva farcela da solo.

“Vediamo - ragionò a voce alta - quando siamo stati qui l’altra volta il caso aveva a che fare con dei graffiti… ah, ovvio, ce l’avevo sotto il naso!”

Davanti a lui c’era una parete completamente ricoperta da un caotico agglomerato di scritte e disegni multicolori vecchi e nuovi, qualcuno decisamente molto nuovo; passò il dito su un omino stilizzato e la vernice nera venne via: doveva essere stato dipinto da meno di un’ora.

Gli omini stilizzati erano più di uno, ciascuno in una posa diversa di gambe e braccia e con disegnata una lettera dell’alfabeto sopra la testa; John estrasse il taccuino e li ricopiò, scoprendo così che c’era una precisa sequenza logica nel movimento delle braccia e delle gambe, ed infine, mettendoli in fila l’uno dopo l’altro, si formò la frase “muro di mattoni”.

Poco dopo essere tornato a vivere a Baker Street con Sherlock, c’era stata una indagine che aveva avuto a che fare con un muro di mattoni: un gruppo di malviventi aveva creato un finto muro in cartongesso lungo i binari del treno appena fuori Paddington Station per nascondere una nicchia, dove stipavano armi di contrabbando.

John ricordava ancora con un brivido la sparatoria che si era svolta in piena notte fra i treni in sosta.

Ora il fino muro di mattoni era stato rimpiazzato da uno vero, ma Sherlock aveva chiesto ad un senzatetto della sua rete di informatori di nascondere dietro a un mattone l’indizio successivo. Poiché nemmeno lui sapeva con precisione dove si trovasse, aiutò John a smuovere le pietre, fino a trovarne una che si sfilò dal muro.

Nella piccola cavità era nascosta la chiave di un’automobile che sembrava appartenere a un vecchio modello, era graffiata e tenuta male, macchiata di smalto per unghie vicino all’impugnatura, ma attaccata ad un portachiavi in cuoio decisamente maschile.

“Non so… sembra essere passata di mano in mano - azzardò John - Forse è appartenuta a persone diverse?”

“Quasi. Le auto non si possono solo comprare” suggerì Sherlock.

“Giusto! Si possono anche noleggiare. Aspetta, ci sono: Janus Car!” esclamò John con un sorriso trionfante.

“Brillante!”

Era bello, una volta tanto, essere il destinatario dei complimenti di Sherlock anziché il dispensatore, e doveva ammettere che si stava proprio divertendo a vestire i panni di un investigatore privato, molto più di quanto si era immaginato la mattina, quando Sherlock gli aveva proposto quel gioco.

“Pensavo che la Janus Car fosse stata chiusa.”

“Quando mai questo mi ha fermato?”

John rise di gusto.

“Vero.”

Non c’erano taxi né autobus in vista, ma l’ex autonoleggio non era lontano, quindi decisero di raggiungerlo a piedi. Accorciarono la strada tagliando attraverso alcuni vicoli e d’improvviso una folata di vento portò con sé un forte odore di fritto.

“Fish and chips!” esclamarono all’unisono.

C’era un piccolo furgone al di là della strada, forse uno pochi aperti in tutta Londra quel giorno nonostante fossero quasi le tre di pomeriggio, ormai, e John si affrettò ad attraversare e a ordinare due cartocci di pesce e patatine, con abbondante maionese per lui e senape per Sherlock e due lattine di birra, e si sedettero sui gradini sul retro di una casa a mangiare.

“Non è proprio il massimo come pranzo di Natale” mormorò Sherlock dopo un po’: in fondo era colpa sua se a Baker Street mancava la corrente per far funzionare il forno ed in frigo non c’era nulla di commestibile.

“Dici? Il pesce è buono e le patatine non sono nemmeno troppo unte - commentò John aprendo la sua lattina - E la birra è fresca al punto giusto.”

Nell’edificio davanti a loro, in un appartamento al piano rialzato, era in corso un pranzo di Natale con tutti crismi: una piccola folla vestita in modo formale ed elegante, si aggirava in un salone. Gli uomini avevano aperto una finestra e stavano fumando discorrendo di Borsa e di politica estera, le donne si facevano i complimenti a vicenda per gli abiti e la pettinatura, una signora anziana stava tormentando una ragazza sui venticinque anni (probabilmente una nipote) chiedendole dell’università e del perché non avesse ancora un fidanzato, alcuni bambini correvano per la stanza facendo più baccano possibile, le mamme li rimproveravano urlando più forte e minacciando di riportarli subito a casa.

E la stragrande maggioranza della popolazione di Londra, del Regno Unito e di gran parte del mondo, stava festeggiando il Natale allo stesso modo.

“Avresti preferito trascorrere la giornata così?” domandò Sherlock quando notò che John stava osservando attentamente l’appartamento di fronte.

E John, seduto sui gradini di cemento con il suo cartoccio di pesce tra le mani, spalla a spalla con Sherlock, scoprì che no, non era assolutamente invidioso e che non lo avrebbe barattato con quella piccola avventura per nulla al mondo.

“Proprio no - rispose guardando Sherlock dritto negli occhi - Hai finito? Vogliamo proseguire?”

Sherlock balzò in piedi e gli porse la mano: “Sono pronto quando lo sei tu.”

Si sorrisero e ripresero a camminare lungo le strade quasi deserte.

Entrarono nell’autonoleggio abbandonato scavalcando il muro di cinta sul retro e all’interno John trovò un’altra serie di enigmi da risolvere, tra cui dover sbloccare il meccanismo per accedere ad una stanza segreta che il vecchio proprietario usava per nasconderci temporaneamente delle persone, ed un paio di lucchetti da scassinare, finché non arrivarono all’ultimo indizio: una formula matematica scritta su un foglio nascosto nel doppiofondo di un cassetto della scrivania.

“Ora ti lascio - gli annunciò Sherlock - e ti aspetto dove si trova il tuo regalo.”

Scese in metropolitana e tornò a Baker Street: aveva pensato a molti altri posti dove nascondere il pacchetto, ma poi aveva pensato che, dopo essere stato in giro tutto il giorno, John avesse voglia di rilassarsi e concludere la giornata a casa.

Sherlock entrò in casa ed annuì soddisfatto: John aveva lasciato il camino acceso prima di uscire, schermandolo per bene con la griglia, e l’ambiente era abbastanza caldo, comunque aggiunse qualche altro ceppo per ravvivare il fuoco, accese qualche candela per rischiarare l’ambiente ed attese il ritorno di John, che si presentò davanti a Baker Street con largo anticipo sulle sue previsioni.

“Già fatto? Sei stato bravissimo.”

L’ex soldato rise e si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato: “Ho barato, lo confesso: non avevo la più pallida idea di come risolvere quell’equazione che mi hai lasciato.”

“Era un polinomio di secondo grado, il cui risultato era 221B. Pensavo ce la facessi.”

“Sherlock, non risolvo equazioni dai tempi del liceo, tu mi sopravvaluti.”

“Allora come hai fatto a capire di dover tornare qui?”

“Perché il tuo percorso ha toccato in qualche modo dei luoghi dove eravamo già stati per un caso, ma mancava il più importante di tutti: casa.”

Casa.

Come suonava bene quella parola pronunciata dalle labbra di John.

“Forse sono stato un po’ troppo sentimentale” borbottò distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Non è assolutamente un male” lo rassicurò il dottore.

“Ad ogni modo sei qui e quindi ti dirò l’ultimo indizio per trovare il tuo regalo: era il mio unico amico, prima di conoscere te.”

John si diresse senza esitazione verso il teschio appoggiato sopra il camino, lo sollevò e sotto vi trovò un tubetto di colore a olio. Se lo passò qualche volta da una mano all’altra e rifletté alcuni istanti: l’olio serviva per dipingere e in casa c’erano diversi quadri, ma erano tutte stampe, tranne uno.

“La cassaforte” esclamò ad alta voce, avvicinandosi alla parete e appoggiando a terra il dipinto che la nascondeva.

“Ho cambiato il codice” gli fece sapere Sherlock.

“E immagino di dover indovinare quello nuovo.”

“Dedurre, John, non indovinare.”

“Però questa è facile” rispose John e digitò senza esitazioni 29012010 sul tastierino numerico: il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti.

I catenacci della cassaforte si ritrassero e lo sportello si aprì.

John prelevò il suo regalo e lo sollevò in aria in un gesto di trionfo infantile, ma aveva risolto diversi enigmi quel giorno e si sentiva molto soddisfatto di se stesso. E doveva assolutamente mettersi a pensare a qualcosa per ricambiare al più presto la giornata che Sherlock aveva messo in piedi per lui.

“Il mio primo caso risolto. Dobbiamo festeggiare.”

“C’è del vino rosso.”

“Perfetto.”

John avvicinò le poltrone al fuoco e Sherlock prese bottiglia e calici.

Il dottore lo ringraziò per il maglione, che indossò immediatamente, e anche per il libro, che in verità stava cercando da parecchio tempo senza riuscire a trovarlo.

“Brindiamo alla tua prima indagine” propose Sherlock; John sorrise e avvicinò il suo calice di vino a quello di Sherlock, facendoli tintinnare tra loro.

“Grazie: era tantissimo che non mi divertivo così.”

“Quindi ti è piaciuto?”

“Scherzi? Sherlock, hai trasformato l’intera città in una specie di Escape Room, è stato entusiasmante. Poteva essere una giornata orribile, con il riscaldamento rotto e tutto il resto, invece l’hai fatta diventare in qualcosa di fantastico. E’ una delle idee più brillanti che tu abbia mai avuto.”

“Quindi ti piacerebbe ripetere l’esperienza?”

“Sì, certo.”

“E cosa ti piacerebbe fare? - incalzò Sherlock - Hai qualche preferenza sugli scenari?”

Il detective era entusiasta: il suo piano aveva funzionato, la giornata era volata in un attimo a differenza delle precedenti e, per la prima volta dopo cinquanta giorni, non solo aveva fatto sorridere John, ma lui stesso si era molto divertito; se proprio doveva restare intrappolato per sempre nel 25 dicembre, poteva passare il resto dei suoi giorni ad elaborare scenari di indagini e caccia al tesoro sempre diversi per John, potevano introdursi in qualche luogo chiuso, tipo un museo o un obitorio (tanto la loro azione sarebbe stata priva di conseguenze, e cancellata alla mezzanotte), o qualche volta avrebbe potuto portarlo fuori città: in fondo si potevano fare moltissime cose in una giornata.

“Tipo una casa abbandonata? - John si morse le labbra e ci rifletté brevemente - Confesso che l’idea mi intriga.”

Sherlock abbandonò il calice di vino a terra e andò a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona di John, sporgendosi verso di lui per mostrargli diverse opzioni sul cellulare: c’erano le gallerie della metropolitana non utilizzate da anni da esplorare, oppure una bella villa del ‘700 vicino a High Wycombe abbandonata dall’ultimo dopoguerra, un po’ fuorimano, ma perfettamente raggiungibile in giornata.

Mentre Sherlock faceva scorrere l’indice sullo schermo del cellulare, illustrandogli la storia del palazzo, John si incantò a guardare le sue labbra che si muovevano rapide, il viso spigoloso così vicino al suo, i riccioli scuri e morbidi.

 _“Cazzo se è bello”_ si ritrovò a pensare non per la prima volta, e si domandò se quella sera, al termine di un Natale folle e assolutamente perfetto, non fosse il momento giusto per buttarsi e aprire a Sherlock il suo cuore, cosa su cui rifletteva da quando era tornato ad abitare a Baker Street, ma che non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di fare, temendo di alterare un fragile equilibrio da poco ricostruito.

“... io potrei andare lì la mattina presto per organizzare il tutto, mentre tu potresti raggiungermi più col treno in tutta calma, cosa ne dici?” Sherlock, che nel frattempo era andato avanti a parlare a raffica, guardò negli occhi John e si accorse che lo sguardo dell’altro era fisso sul suo viso, ma non sugli occhi, con la mente sembrava essere altrove e le sue guance si erano d’improvviso arrossate.

“Non mi stai ascoltando. Qualcosa non va?” chiese Sherlock con una punta di esitazione.

Lo sentì ringhiare un basso ‘al diavolo’, poi John si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra per qualche secondo, troppi per essere stato solo un movimento accidentale della testa.

John lo aveva baciato.

“Wow” sospirò il dottore.

John lo aveva baciato.

“Cerca di capirmi, è difficile resistere alla tentazione, quando mi parli così vicino con quelle labbra, la tua voce… e tutto il resto.”

John lo aveva baciato.

“Terra a Sherlock… potresti dire qualcosa, per favore?” L’ex soldato aveva perso un po’ della sua baldanza, dato che l’altro era rimasto paralizzato dal suo bacio come un cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un auto.

John lo aveva baciato.

Con il cuore che batteva a mille, Sherlock lanciò una rapida occhiata al bicchiere di John, ancora mezzo pieno.

“No - lo rassicurò - non sono ubriaco. Non ancora per lo meno - aggiunge con una piccola smorfia - ma potrei prendermi una sbronza più tardi, nel caso la… le… cose non vadano come avevo sperato.”

“Non… non c’è alcuna ragione per cui non debbano andar bene” rispose Sherlock di slancio, senza quasi dargli il tempo di ultimare la frase, e questa volta fu lui ad azzerare la distanza tra le loro bocche, mentre John gli circondava la schiena con le braccia e lo tirava a sé, finché Sherlock non fu seduto sul suo grembo.

“Se solo l’avessi saputo prima” sussurrò Sherlock, quasi con una mezza risatina.

“Sì, concordo” gli fece eco John, rimpiangendo le serate che non avevano trascorso pomiciando in poltrona, ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

“No, non capisci… se lo avessi saputo prima…” ripeté e John non era sicuro di aver capito di cosa stesse parlando, solo che in quel momento non sembrava molto importante.

“Va bene, però adesso potremmo recuperare il tempo perduto, no?”

“Assolutamente.”

Sherlock, un po’ impacciato, aveva appoggiato le mani allo schienale della poltrona ai lati della testa di John, senza sapere bene cosa farci, né fin dove potesse spingersi, invece l’ex soldato era molto più deciso e sicuro e gli accarezzava sensualmente schiena e torace coperti dalla seta bianca in un gesto inequivocabile.

“Ti ho già detto quanto stai bene con questa camicia addosso?” ansimò John, allontanando leggermente le labbra dalle sue.

Sherlock rise nel suo orecchio con la sua voce bassa e quasi criminale: “Dottor Watson, era un regalo con un doppio fine il tuo?”

“Non è colpa mia se hai il corpo di un modello.”

“Vuoi che sfili per te?”

“Voglio ben altro da te in questo momento” disse John in un impeto di brutale onestà dettata dall’eccitazione, salvo poi rendersi conto che forse era stato troppo precipitoso, e arrossì leggermente. “Se ti va.”

In risposta le labbra di Sherlock coprirono di nuovo le sue e quelle lunghe dita da violinista si insinuarono scaltre sotto al maglione nuovo, disegnando piccoli cerchi sul suo stomaco. Mai aveva osato sperare che John potesse provare gli stessi sentimenti che provava per lui, invece erano sulla stessa pagina, ed era meraviglioso.

Si baciarono per lunghi minuti, stringendosi l’uno all’altro, finché John non sentì uno spiacevole inizio di torcicollo e aprì la bocca per suggerire di spostarsi da qualche altra parte, ma Sherlock lo precedette.

“In camera mia” ansimò, con le labbra arrossate e i capelli scarmigliati, e John dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per impedirsi di spingerlo a terra e prenderlo lì, perché la camera da letto sembrava troppo lontana in quel momento.

“Sì” mormorò, appoggiando per un attimo la testa allo schienale della poltrona e prendendo un respiro per calmarsi.

Sherlock recuperò una delle candele e lo precedette lungo il corridoio buio, facendo una piccola deviazione in bagno per prendere qualcosa dall’armadietto.

 _“Un lubrificante_ \- suggerì la mente di John - _ha preso un lubrificante… vuole che… cazzo, se è un sogno, non svegliatemi mai più.”_

“S-sei sicuro che… di…” balbettò l’ex soldato, ma poi la lingua di Sherlock accarezzò decisa la sua e qualunque cosa volesse dire svanì dalla sua mente.

Si spogliarono in fretta, avendo un minimo di cura solo per i rispettivi regali che finirono sulla spalliera di una sedia, ma quando si sedettero sul letto, nudi nella densa penombra della stanza, John si fermò un istante per ammirare il corpo del compagno, percorrendo adagio con un dito il suo profilo regale e fermandosi su quelle labbra che erano già diventate la sua ossessione preferita.

“Non mi basteranno cent’anni per tutte le cose che voglio fare con te” sospirò.

Sherlock sembrò esitare un istante e John, da cavaliere qual era, si fermò immediatamente.

“Ma non sei obbligato a fare niente - lo rassicurò - se non te la senti di andare oltre questa notte possiamo semplicemente dormire.”

“Non è questo - Sherlock appoggiò la fronte alla sua e chiuse gli occhi - c’è una cosa che voglio dirti.”

“Sentiamo.”

“John, prometto solennemente che d’ora in poi mi impegnerò al massimo delle mie forze per rendere speciale ogni giorno che trascorreremo insieme: qualunque follia mi chiederai, la farò, e se vorrai restare a casa tutto il giorno senza fare niente, farò anche quello, ma più di ogni altra cosa ti prometto che farò di tutto per farti sentire amato come meriti: non ci saranno mai più Natali orrendi.”

“Oh, Sherlock…” mormorò John, con gli occhi un po’ lucidi.

“E non importa se domani non ricorderai nulla di questa notte e di ciò che ci siamo detti: ricorderò io per entrambi.”

“Sherlock - John gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo adorante - sciocco, come puoi pensare che mi dimentichi di queste parole?”

Sherlock gli prese la mano sinistra e gli baciò il polso con devozione.

“Ma se dovesse accadere, sappi che io non me ne scorderò.”

“Non accadrà, credimi, non potrà mai accadere” rispose John, spingendolo con delicatezza sul materasso, e in quell’istante Sherlock gli credette per davvero.

Poi non ci fu più tempo per la delicatezza o l’esitazione, perché il desiderio era soverchiante e i morsi si sostituirono ai baci, la mano sinistra di John gli afferrò l’erezione e le grida senza controllo di Sherlock salirono nella notte silenziosa. John sollevò il piumone fin sopra alla testa, avvolgendo entrambi in un bozzolo di calore e passione e al buio esplorò quel corpo fino a quel momento solo ammirato, soffermandosi ed insistendo ove i suoi baci strappavano a Sherlock gemiti più intensi.

A sua volta lasciò che Sherlock lo toccasse e scoprisse le sue zone erogene e quando scivolò giù e lo prese in bocca senza esitazioni, John affondò voluttuosamente le mani nei suoi capelli e strinse forte, singhiozzando incoraggiamenti ben poco natalizi e fermandolo solo quando le labbra e la lingua di Sherlock rischiarano di spingerlo oltre il precipizio.

“No, non così - ansimò - Non stasera.”

“Mmh… e domani?”

“Ragazzaccio” ringhiò John prima di intrappolarlo di nuovo tra le sue braccia per un altro round di baci che portò di nuovo entrambi pericolosamente al limite ed alla fine Sherlock emerse dalle coperte allungando un braccio sul comodino e gli mise in mano un tubetto metallico (crema? Vaselina?) annuendo silenzioso ma deciso col viso appoggiato sul suo collo, e divaricò le gambe per lui, accogliendolo, avvolgendolo, stringendogli le lunghe gambe alla schiena e graffiandogli le scapole con le dita, pronunciando una appassionata dichiarazione d’amore senza dire una parola.

John invece quelle parole non poté trattenerle e gliele sussurrò all’orecchio più e più volte, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui in un ritmo sempre più frenetico, strusciando la punta del pene contro la sua prostata ad ogni colpo, incoraggiato dai mormorii rochi di Sherlock, che accompagnarono entrambi fino all’estasi.

Sherlock lo tenne intrappolato dentro di lui finché gli ultimi brividi non cessarono, restio ad allontanarsi da John anche di pochi centimetri.

“Questo - biascicò John, ancora ubriaco di ormoni e amore, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati - è stato il miglior Natale della mia vita, non esistono paragoni.”

“E’ perché non hai ancora visto il Natale di domani” mormorò Sherlock, baciandolo lieve sul collo mentre si accoccolava contro di lui.

John rise brevemente: “Ma domani non sarà più Natale.”

Sherlock non lo contraddisse, non avrebbe avuto senso farlo, ma per la prima volta dopo cinquanta giorni, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò senza temere il nuovo giorno.

Anzi: lo aspettò con ansia.

 

Giorno 51

Non erano le otto di mattina.

Nessun gruppetto di bambini stava gracchiando canti natalizi sotto la sua finestra.

Non era voltato su un fianco come tutti gli altri giorni.

E, soprattutto, non era solo nel letto: era sdraiato sulla schiena, John dormiva profondamente con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla sinistra, la schiena che ancora portava i segni dei suoi graffi.

Ed erano le 6.24 a.m. del 26 dicembre.

Del 26 dicembre.

26.

Dicembre.

”Ce l’ho fatta, il tempo si è sbloccato…” mormorò incredulo.

Afferrò John per le spalle e lo scosse con energia: “John! John, smetti di dormire, è il 26 dicembre!”

John aprì un occhio e allontanò da sé il cellulare troppo luminoso con una manata.

“È decisamente troppo presto per tutto questo entusiasmo” biascicò, accomodandosi meglio contro di lui, ma Sherlock era troppo agitato per rimettersi a dormire.

“Non capisco come, ma ha funzionato” ripeté Sherlock e gli schioccò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

“Non so bene di cosa tu stia parlando, ma se ti riferisci a noi due, sono completamente d'accordo.”

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo: sei tu, John Watson, sei sempre stato tu l’unico in grado di salvarmi la vita” Sherlock non stava più nella pelle dalla gioia e continuava ad agitarsi e a baciarlo dove capitava, e John rise: “Va bene, va bene, sono straordinario. Adesso però smettila di agitarti e spostare le coperte: fa freddo.”

Fuori dal loro piccolo rifugio di lenzuola e piumone, la temperatura della stanza era quella di una ghiacciaia.

“Oh, giusto: dobbiamo chiamare il tecnico della caldaia e la compagnia elettrica.”

Il dottore gli sfilò il cellulare dalle mani senza tante cerimonie, appoggiandolo sul comodino, e poi lo bloccò sotto di sé.

“Non così in fretta.” Se proprio doveva svegliarsi, che fosse almeno un bel risveglio.

“Mh. E allora cosa suggerisci di fare per restare al caldo?” Sherlock sollevò una gamba e la fece scivolare in mezzo a quella di John.

“Ho un paio di idee… sbaglio o qualcuno ha promesso di rendere speciale ogni giorno della mia vita?” mormorò, baciandolo sul collo.

“Ti ricordi…” sospirò Sherlock, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Te l’ho detto che non avrei mai dimenticato quelle parole” rispose John, facendo scivolare la bocca sul suo petto.

“Sì, l’avevi detto.”

Il cerchio si era spezzato, il tempo aveva ripreso a scorrere, ma in quel momento Sherlock scoprì di non essere per nulla interessato al mistero che l’aveva visto protagonista: non gli importava perché fosse stato bloccato cinquanta giorni, se fosse stato Dio, il Karma o l’Universo ad intrappolarlo in una piega nel tempo, né in che modo si fosse liberato.

Non gli importava altro che di John.

Sotto le lenzuola cercò la sua mano per stringerla forte.

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt era bellissimo e ho adorato scrivere la storia, spero che sia quello che ti aspettavi!  
> Buon Natale :)


End file.
